


Springtime in the Bronx

by Ian905



Category: The Facts of Life
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian905/pseuds/Ian905
Summary: "If you think last night was fun wait 'till you come home with me at Easter break. There's nothing like springtime in the Bronx; you sit out on the fire escape, listen to police sirens, smell the garbage..." - That line from Jo in "The Americanization of Miko" inspired this story.Jo brings her new girlfriend Miko Wakamatsu home to attend Easter service and meet the Polniaczek family for the first time.
Relationships: Jo Polniaczek/Miko Wakamatsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Springtime in the Bronx

Miko Wakamatsu wrapped her arms tighter around Jo's waist as they rounded a corner on Jo's motorcycle. They were riding in to the Bronx from Peekskill to visit Jo's family for Easter weekend. Even though it was Miko's first time being in the Bronx, she could recognize where they were there based on all the stories Jo told about her home city. Miko rested her head on Jo's back and took all the scenery in. The buildings looked a little rough and some of the people looked a little scary, but the city had it's own charm and warmth.

Just like Jo, Miko thought. She was a bit sad that they were almost there -not that she wasn't excited for the weekend ahead- but she loved riding on the back of Jo's bike. The whole journey her body was tingling in delight, and it wasn't because of the vibrations off the pavement. When Jo had her hair up in her motorcycle helmet, wearing her bulky leather jacket and aviator glasses, she looked just like a guy. Miko felt a bit of a thrill as she wondered if people who saw them thought they were a couple and Jo was Miko's boyfriend.

Well, they would have it half right.

Miko's father is president of the Kujira Corporation, an electrical appliance manufacturer. When Kujira opened their first North American branch, he went to New York to oversee the opening. Miko and her mother came with him, and although Miko had visited the United States plenty of times, she had never lived there and was thrilled to experience life in an American Highschool.

Until she found out she would attend The Greenwich Japanese School- a privately operated school which is run by the Education Ministry of Japan. They conduct the classes in Japanese, follow a Japanese curriculum and the students are mostly children of Japanese diplomats and businessmen on work visas. Hardly the American experience Miko hoped for! Despite relentless begging, her father insisted that the American schools were too lax and they pampered their students.

So, Miko came up with a plan. During classes she would pretend to "forget" how to speak Japanese, at lunch she ate her sushi with a fork and knife, and in the hallways she would do her Michael Jackson impression and moonwalk to class. It did not take long for the teachers to suggest to her father that Miko might be better adjusted at an American school. Her plan back-fired when he instead decided he would send Miko back to Japan to stay with her grandparents and attend a Japanese school. Fortunately, she was able to talk him down and they compromised. She could attend an American school, but he would pick the strictest, most prestigious private school he could find. Thus, Eastland. A school with a list of rules a mile long.

What her father hadn't counted on was Jo Polniaczek, a girl who knew how to break every single one. When Miko arrived at school for her first day of class, both her and her father were shocked by the roar of a motorcycle and stunned to see the person riding it was wearing the Eastland uniform (under a motorcycle helmet and grungy jean jacket). She parked her bike and took her helmet off, shaking out her chestnut brown ponytail. The girl nodded at them as she walked by, tossing out a "Hey, how ya doing?" as she did. Miko could tell her father wanted to take Miko right back to the Japanese school that minute, and he probably would have if he'd known Miko had just made it her silent mission to one day ride that motorcycle.

And now here she was riding on the back of it with the bad influence herself at the wheel.

Miko had made lots of friends at Eastland, more than she had even when she was living in Japan. She had most of that to thank to Tootie, a bright little social butterfly who seemed to be the unofficial Eastland welcome wagon. Tootie showed Miko around and introduced her to the other students. Pretty soon Miko had joined the drama club and had the lead in King Lear, she joined to track team and went running at 5 AM every morning with Cindy and Terry, and every Saturday she went to Harrison's department store with Blair and Nancy.

But the best part of Eastland was Jo.

It seemed miraculous that the rebel girl she had seen earlier just happened to be roommates with Tootie - but considering Tootie seemed to know every one at school, Miko couldn't be too surprised.

Instantly, Miko became Jo's shadow. Jo seemed irritated by the sudden invasion of space, and Miko sensed that, but still Miko followed Jo everywhere and asked her a million questions. She found any excuse to be around Jo, but one day she suddenly stopped. Miko felt strange and self-conscious, why was she so obsessed with Jo? It couldn't be normal. Miko decided to go cold turkey, she would just have to avoid Jo from now on.

After a few lonely days, Miko was studying in the empty cafeteria during a free period when Jo came up and sat with her.

"Have you heard the new Stray Cats album?" Jo asked, pulling out a cassette copy of "Built for Speed" and a walkman.

"I've never even heard of that group."

"Well check 'em out, these guys are awesome."

Jo only had one pair of headphones so she held them up and Miko and her leaned close to listen.

"I've been looking for ya kid, I was wondering what happened to my shadow." Jo said after a while.

"I thought I was bugging you and I didn't want to be annoying. So I left you alone."

"I hope you don't think I was pushing you away. I know I'm not always the friendliest person but... I really do enjoy having you around me. You never bugged me. Tootie and Natalie bug me, and Blair has made an Olympic sport out of bugging me, but not you. You can spend as much time with me as you like."

"Well, so what if I decide I want to spend every minute of every day right by your side?"

Jo grimaced. "Will you at least look the other way when I use the bathroom?"

Miko giggled and both girls fell silent, listening to the music. Miko picked up the Stray Cats cassette case and pretended to read the track listing on the cover while nonchalantly placing her other hand on Jo's knee. Jo looked at her in surprise for a moment but Miko feigned being engrossed in the track list. Jo took Miko's hand and Miko was scared Jo was about to push it away, but instead Jo entwined her fingers in Miko's and squeezed.

Miko grinned widely at Jo and Jo smirked back.

"Liking the tunes?"

"I love them." Miko sighed.

"The Stray Cats are having a concert next month, you wanna go?"

"Okay! Just the two of us? Are we going on your bike?"

"The five of us. Blair, Tootie and Natalie are coming, too. And we're taking a bus."

"Oh." Miko was obviously disappointed.

"But maybe this Saturday you and I can hit up the arcade." Jo quickly amended. "And afterwords we can ride around on my bike. Hey, have you ever been up to Cooper's Rock?"

~ ~ ~

"Welp, we're here!" Jo called out as she shut off the motorcycle engine. Miko had been so engrossed remembering her first date with Jo that she didn't even realize when they pulled up in front of a classic red brick Bronx tenement. Miko was definitely feeling the butterflies in her stomach as she reluctantly let go of Jo's waist.

"Now don't be nervous, Ma knows all about us." Jo informed Miko as the girls took off their helmets and shook out their hair.

The question of who to tell about their relationship was a complicated one. They weren't completely public about dating, but they didn't hide it from everyone. At school, only Blair knew. That was because she had quickly figured it out herself and pried Jo about it for days until Jo confessed just to shut Blair up, and because Jo correctly figured Blair would be accepting and discreet. In a letter back to Japan, Miko told her best friend Satomi who was also similarly supportive. And when Jo phoned home to ask permission to bring Miko down for the weekend, she told her mother about their relationship. Rose seemed disappointed, which hurt Jo, but she did affirm her acceptance and love of Jo. She also agreed to allow Jo to bring her girlfriend home for Easter, which was a big step. Rose was a Catholic woman with traditional beliefs, but she had always suspected her daughter was different. She didn't want Jo to be a lesbian, but she didn't want her daughter to be unhappy or dishonest with her or herself either.

"Pop's coming in town for dinner and staying until after Easter service tomorrow. So I'm gonna tell him tonight."

"I hope he takes it well."

"Ah, it's my Dad. I think he'll understand. We'll drop off our stuff inside and say hi to Ma, then I'll show you around town. I can't wait to introduce you to Jesse, she was my best friend growing up. She knows about us, too."

Before the girls made it up to Jo's apartment they were greeted by Rose Polniaczek in the hallway.

"I heard your motorcycle coming up the street, hi sweetheart!" Rose pulled Jo in to a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And this must be your... friend. Hi Miko, Jo told me all about you."

"Hello Ms. Polniaczek." Miko smiled.

"Please- call me Rose." Rose corrected her warmly.

"Ma what's this?" Jo asked, pointing out the waitress uniform Rose was wearing under her pink bathrobe. "I thought you had the night off."  
"I got called in at the last minute, but don't worry I've got one of my homemade pizzas in the oven."

"Oh boy, Miko just wait 'till you try Mom's pizza." Jo went on to boast about the various cheeses and the homemade sauce as they entered the apartment, but Miko was too distracted looking around at everything. She had never seen such a humble place before, but the coziness was what stuck out to her most. Family photos, knick-knacks and trinckets, and pieces of unmatching furniture that all seemed to be in various styles from different decades. What Miko enjoyed most was the little touches of Jo around the apartment. A basketball by the hall closet, Eastland report cards hanging on the fridge, on the coffee table a small misshapen pencil holder a young Jo had sculpted in primary school.

"And to top it all off..." Jo continued her spiel about the pizza "... a whole artichoke heart!"

Miko scrunched up her nose. "What kind of animal is an artichoke?"

~ ~ ~

Visiting the Bronx for Miko was more exciting than visiting Disneyland. It was fascinating seeing the places Jo had grown up, and hearing the "war stories" Jo and Jesse laughed over. They walked for hours and Miko worked up a big appetite.

When they got back Miko met Charlie, it didn't take long for her to figure out that Jo inherited her gruff personality from him. Miko wasn't sure how Rose and Charlie would get along, being that they were divorced, but they refrained from making any negative comments at each other that night. Mostly they asked Miko about life in Japan and Miko asked them about life in the Bronx in between gorging themselves on pizza. Rose had to leave for work at 6 o'clock, so Miko and Jo did the cleaning up while Charlie entertained them with all the dirty jokes he's heard truck driving.

When they were done Miko went to take a shower, leaving Jo and her father alone. Jo grabbed the opportunity to tell him.

"Beer, Pops?" Jo asked, handing him a beer and joining him on the couch.

"Thanks." Charlie replied, eyes glued to the TV set.

"So, what do you think of Miko? She's a nice kid, huh?

"Yeah, real nice."

"And smart."

"Yeah, smart."

"And she's outgoing, and generous, and funny, and kind. And you should see her play Monopoly! She's even got Tootie beat. And she's beautiful, really beautiful. Don't you think?"

"Jeez Jo," Charlie chuckled. "Sounds like you're in love with her."

Jo said nothing.

"Heh, I said it sounds like you're in love with her." He chuckled again.

"Well, love might be rushing things... but we are dating, Pop. I thought you deserve to know."

He stopped laughing. "Jo, come on. Be serious."

"I am being serious, Pop. Miko is my girlfriend."

"Jo what you're saying doesn't make any sense. You're not gay. What about that sailor kid you were dating?"

"Eddie? Pop, you hated Eddie! Besides, we broke up. I'm with Miko now. Look, I'm not asking your permission, Pop. I'm telling you." Jo stuggled to stay calm and not let her anger bubble to the surface.

"No, I'm telling you! You're not a dyke! What are you doing? Are you trying to break your mother's heart?"

"Pop, she knows! She's alright with it."

"Well then are you trying to break my heart?"

Jo exhaled. "I'm not trying to hurt anybody, here."

"Well for somebody who's not trying you're doing a pretty good job! I want you to be happy, I want you to have a husband, children, a future, Jo-Anna Marie! And that's not going to happen if you're a queer."

A sudden realization hit Charlie. "You're weren't planning on bringing your little girlfriend to church tomorrow, were you?"

Jo was hurt. "Of course Pop..."

"Forget it!" Charlie roared. "She has no business there, and if you're serious about what you're telling me than neither do you!"

"But Ma said she could come!" Jo's could feel her face burning and tears forming in frustration as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Miko is a part of my life now, I want to introduce her to the things and the people that are important to me. She's not going away and neither am I. Why can't you just accept that?"

"How am I suppose to accept that? You're choosing a terrible life for yourself, Jo-Anna Marie. One that I don't want any part of." Charlie stormed off towards the front door with Jo quickly following him in tow.

"That's fine!" Jo hollered. "Do what you do best and walk out on me again!"

The door slammed in Jo's face and the tears she had been holding back so well finally broke free.

~ ~ ~

Miko dried her hair with a towel as she walked in to the living room. During her shower she heard talking - and shouting - but she couldn't make out what was being said. After her shower she took her time drying off and getting dressed, and was even towel drying her hair instead of blowing drying it, hoping to be able to overhear some piece of the conversation - but she heard nothing.

Curiosity got the better of her and when she came out of the bathroom she found she was alone. A quick scan revealed no note. Maybe Charlie and Jo had gone out for a walk? But why wouldn't they tell her? As Miko stood in the center of the room appraising her situation she heard a knock at the door.

Charlie stiffened when Miko opened the door for him, and rudely brushed past her into the apartment.

"I had to come back. I was half-way home when I realized I forgot my wallet." He muttered as he grabbed his wallet off the coffee table.

"Oh... where's Jo?"

"How should I know?" Charlie huffed as he pushed past her again.

"Well, isn't she with you?" Miko called after him down the apartment hallway. He stopped and turned around.

"No... isn't she with you?"

"No! I haven't seen her since my shower."

"Is her motorcycle helmet here?"

"I didn't check."

Together they hurried to the apartment and sure enough the helmet was gone.

"Well, I guess she took off for a ride on her bike. She does that a lot at school."

"Yeah but Miko that's Peekskill, this is the Bronx." Charlie was growing increasingly concerned. "It's getting dark... she didn't even tell you where she was going! What is she thinking? I gotta go find her, Miko you stay here in case she comes back."

"No!" Miko cried "I want to come! I'm worried about her, too!"

"Forget it, I'm not taking you anywhere." Charlie scoffed.

"Fine! I'll go look for her myself, on foot!"

"Jeez you're a stubborn as she is, aren't you?" Charlie resigned. "Alright. Come on, let's go. "

~ ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Because world needs more FoL slash fics that are not about Blair & Jo. Act 2 coming soon!


End file.
